


Let’s Find Ourselves Some Time (all we need is time to kill)

by cacoethes79 (FaeryQueen07)



Series: Forty Six and 2 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Transgender, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryQueen07/pseuds/cacoethes79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides it’s time to move up from simply ‘packing’ to something a bit more...real. He wants something he can use. What’s supposed to be an outing with just him and Scott turns into a pack affair, but embarrassing as that is, Stiles is glad to know he has people who want to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Find Ourselves Some Time (all we need is time to kill)

